


Boyf riends Being Boyf riends

by mikeywritesaboutgaystuff



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Author Is A Bad Writer, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Star Gazing, boyf riends - Freeform, i legit have no more tags to add rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeywritesaboutgaystuff/pseuds/mikeywritesaboutgaystuff
Summary: Every once and a while Michael can't seem to fall asleep, he resorts to looking at the stars at night. Jeremy joins in.





	Boyf riends Being Boyf riends

**Author's Note:**

> im actually a super bad writer? and this is my first one so? im also new to ao3 if i make any mistakes i apologize!! this will be a very short little fluffy fic. well i hope you enjoy this, feedback is appreciated!

 

Michael sat ontop of his roof, staring at the sky that was littered with stars. You could see the glowing stars reflecting in his eyes. As the breeze picked up its speed, he crawled over back to his window and slipped back into his room. A sleepy Jeremy stumbled into his room, " Again?" he mumbles, bags under his eyes.  
  


"Yeah, couldn't sleep. Sorry." Michael shrugged, "Nah bro it's fine. How many stars did you manage to count?" Jeremy's eyes lit up. " Wasn't there very long, so maybe... 70."Jeremy looked up in awe, "Woah, dude you should be an astronomer or whatever it's called!" Michael let out a chuckle, "No, if I did I wouldn't get to spend time with my best friend of all time" He winked.  
  
  
"Cut it out you gay!" Jeremy breaks out into a laugh, "Atleast say 'no homo'" His eyebrow raises slightly. "Too gay for that." Michael grins as he responds. "It's cold but wanna go see it for yourself? It's pretty cool. Full moon tonight." Jeremy nods, grabbing a blanket and immediately slipping through the window. Michael follows behind.  
  


They sat down getting comfortable. "Woah...." Jeremy stared at the dark sky that was littered with white dots. "Yeah.." Michael's hand slipping into Jeremy's, looking him in the eyes. "So pretty.... I'm way too lucky to have you.." Jeremy muttered, face heating up.  
 

"I could say the same." Michael responded. He rested his head on Jeremy's shoulder, wrapping the blanket around both of them.  
  
  


 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too.... No homo"  



End file.
